In Which Michael Loves to Twerk
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Michael has discovered his love for twerking and Trevor's love for his booty. A silly one-shot.


Jimmy had been talking about this new fad that was currently hip with the kids now a days. It was called twerking. It interested Mihcael a lot, he would watch strippers ''twerk'' every now and then but he had a secret that he was too embarassed to share. He wanted to twerk too.

He knew he had gained some pounds throughout the years so he had an ass. He had the ass to do all of those tricks. He wanted to wear tights and shake for men who would enjoy it. Michael felt so ashamed. What the fuck was wrong with him.

The only person he talked to about it was Franklin and Franklin didn't judge he just said,''Yo man it's what ever. Whatever floats your boat. Are you going to be a male stripper or somethin'?''

''Uh no! I just want to I don't know!'' Michael says blushing and hiding his face in shame.

''It's fine Michael chill. I know someone that would love for you to twerk for him.'' Franklin said trying not to laugh.

''No. Not that asshole.'' Michael answered already knowing who he was talking about. Franklin said,''Look I'll call him and ask.'' Michael looked terrified,''No!''

Franklin said,''Yo chill dog! I'm just gonna joke about it and have him on speaker to see what he thinks about it.''

Michael was blushing so badly,''Okay but only joke about it.''

Franklin nodded in agreement and dialed Trevor's number. Trevor picked up on the second ring,''Yo Home boy! What's up!?'' Trevor exclaimed. Franklin answered,'' Not much man I just wanted to ask you something.''

Trevor grunted sounding suspicious,''Hn.''

Franklin said,''What if Michael was secretly a stripper and liked to twerk and give lap dances. What would be your reaction?''

There was silence on the other end until Trevor finally answered,''Firstly...What the fuck is twerking!? And secondly what the fuck is this question!?''

''Just answer it dog.'' Franklin said.

''Did Michael put you up to this?''

''Nope. I was just curious cause I caught him- Franklin was cut off by Michael jabbing him in the side.

Trevor made a sound of interest,''Ah...Now I'm interested...You caught him what? Giving a lap dance and...what is it twerking?''

''Sort of-'' Franklin winced as he was jabbed again.

''What is twerking Frank?'' Trevor asked.

''You know when girls shake they ass in music videos. That's what it is.'' Franklin answered.

''Oh hell yeah! I wouldda paid to see that. Michael's ass has always been pulp and fat as fuck. I have a thing for that. Sometimes I just want to mount that ass and-

''AAAAAAAAHHHH AIGHT DUDE AIGHT MY EARS!'' Franklin screamed and Michael held back his laugh while blushing and hiding his face (and boner) in embarrassment.

Trevor snickered,''Sorry forgot how you straight guys are. Speaking of straight guys was Michael twerking for a chick?''

''Nah man but he wants to twerk for dudes I think...That's why I was asking you if you'd want to come over to his house and let him give you a lap dance.''

''Did he put you up to this!? Is this some kind of fucked up joke!? Cause if it is ARRRRGH!'' Trevor sounded pissed.

''No! Man. He had me to call you because he's too embarrased.'' Franklin said.

''Mm-hm. Put him on the phone.''

Michael still had him face in his hands, he then sat up and took Franklin's phone,''This is embarrassing as fuck for me Trev.''

Trevor said,''Is all of what the kid said true?''

''Yes. We just wanted to see how you'd react to it.''

''Well I'm hard as fuck if that's anything to go by.'' Trevor answered his voice husky.

Franklin covered his ears.

''Come on over here buddy. The kid is leaving and no one else is home.'' Michael says softly.

Trevor says suspicious,''I still believe this is just a joke. You're just pulling my chain so you and Franklin can have one big laugh at me.''

''No Trevor! I do like to give lap dances and I do twerk this is too outrageous for me to be lying about for so long. So do you want to mount this fat ass or not!?'' Michael exclaimed.

''Oh fuck yeah. I'll be there soon.'' Trevor says before hanging up.

Franklin looked sick. Michael gave him his phone back and Franklin says,''Good luck Dude.''

''Thanks kid I know this was the most awkward thing you've ever been through.'' Michael says chuckling.

* * *

**Author's Note: Blame my Facebook newsfeed for this fic omg.**


End file.
